Bo
by SheGotHers-NowHe'llGetHis
Summary: Cho/Brian  oc- the muggle she marries . Read and revies, please.


"Brian! Wait!" Cho called loudly, running after him as fast as she could. Her heart raced, and no matter how hard she ran it seemed she wasn't getting any closer to him. He didn't turn around, he didn't answer, he didn't acknowledge her presence at all. She kept running after him, running and running. Her heart, throat, and feet were screaming in pain and exhaustion for her to stop, but she wasn't going to. That was the love of her life walking away from her, and like hell was she going to stop and just let him go.

"Brian! No, please! Please, don't go-!"

The hallway was getting more and more narrow. The pain in Cho's limbs, heart, and throat getting worse and worse with every stride. Brian, despite him walking and Cho sprinting after him, never got any closer.

"BRIAN!"

Cho woke with a start, panting and sweating. Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the dark and her hands frantically searched the other side of the bed. He wasn't there.

Heart racing, Cho shakily reached over to the bedside table and turned the lamp on. Brian's side of the bed was as empty as it could possibly get, the covers flipped over and the sheets and pillow ruffled from when he was asleep.

Sliding out of bed, Cho grabbed her housecoat off of the hook on the closet door and put it on, tying it tightly around her waist. Her slippers were warm on her feet as she raced out of the room.

"Brian" she whispered a bit too loudly. "Brian, love? Where are you?"

She had had that nightmare again. And this time it seemed that it had come true. Brian was nowhere to be found.

She made her way hurriedly into the kitchen, and saw that the screen door had been slid open. The patio light spilling into the kitchen and illuminating at least two feet of the tiled floor. "B-Brian? Honey?"

She walked toward it, holding the handle to close it in case she didn't find anything. Her eyes scanned the yard and found nothing. Panic was beginning to settle in when she felt a strong, familiar set of arms wrap around her waist.

Brian rested his chin on the top of her head "Are you alright, baby doll? I was in the sitting room when I heard you calling."

Feeling how tense she was, he slid his hands up her back and onto her shoulders, massaging lightly. Slowly, Cho relaxed and leaned against her husband's chest, murmuring "I had that nightmare again.. But this time, you weren't there to hold me when I woke up... I was scared.."

"Oh, love." Brian kissed the top of her head gently. "I'm sorry."

Cho turned around and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. He stood there and held her, until he felt her heartbeat slow down against his chest.

"I'm here, Cho.. I always will be right here."

"I know" she replied quietly."

A silent moment passed between them-

"Mama... Dada.. Why're you up?"

Pulling away from Brian slightly, Cho turned to see a small girl standing in the doorway of the kitchen, clutching a teddybear in her tiny hands. She looked over at Cho and Brian with big brown eyes, her black hair just touching her little shoulders.

"Daddy and I couldn't sleep very well, so we were just going for a little walk in the garden" Cho said, smiling and holding her hand out to Keneddy. "Would you like to come with us, baby?"

The little girl nodded and all but ran to take her mother's hand. Her, and her parents walked out into the cool night air and toured the garden as if it were the most beautiful place in the world.

"Look, Kenny! Fireflies!" Brian said, pointing to a nearby rose bush that was indeed lit up by the glowing little insects. Keneddy giggled and ran over to them, jumping and trying to catch one in her tiny hands.

Cho laughs quietly, she and Brian watching their little girl.

"I love you" Brian whispered, draping an arm around Cho's shoulders.

"I love you, too." She replied quietly, turning ever so slightly and looking up into his beautiful eyes. "Stay."

Nodding, he kissed her on the forehead, lips brushing lightly against her skin as he replied "Always."

"EWWW. MOMMY AND DADDY ARE BEING KISSY!"


End file.
